CHERRY BLOSSOM - By peachdoy
by Jaedo Writing Challenge INA
Summary: Saat cherry blossom mulai bermekaran, aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi tunggulah aku! JAEDO/ DOJAE/ JAEHYUN/ DOYOUNG/ NCT/ NCTU/ NCT127/ YAOI / JAEDO WRITING CHALLENGE / TASTE OF JAEDO SEASON


**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

 **JUNG JAEHYUN – KIM DOYOUNG**

 **By: peachdoy**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: NCT belong to SM Entertainment and their parent. I only borrow the member's name. The plot is totally mine. Don't plagiarist.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

" _Saat cherry blossom mulai bermekaran, aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi tunggulah aku!"_

.

.

Seoul, Desember 2017

Butiran salju bertebangan di langit Seoul malam ini. Jaehyun mengeratkan mantel tebal yang dipakainya ketika dia keluar dari minimarket dengan sekantung _beer_ di tangan kanannya. Saat ini di Korea sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, sehingga membuat udara menjadi lebih dingin dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Uap tipis tercipta saat dia menghembuskan napas. Kakinya yang panjang melangkah dengan pasti di atas jalanan yang mulai terselimuti butiran salju.

Jaehyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk memerhatikan pohon cherry blossom yang gundul tanpa daun atau pun bunga melekat di dahannya. Membuat memori Jaehyun memutar kembali pada saat musim semi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

" _Hyung! Jangan lari!"_

" _Wlek, tangkap aku kalau bisa Jung babi. Kau tak akan bisa menangkapku dengan tubuh gendutmu itu"_

" _Yak! Aku tidak gendut."Jaehyun semakin mempercepat laju larinya saat laki-laki yang ia panggil dengan hyung itu mengatainya Jung babi. Jaehyun paling tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya babi, Jaehyun tidak gendut kok, cuman pipinya saja yang gendut._

" _Hahahaha, Jung babi sedang berlari, Jung babi sedang berlai. Ayo tangkap aku kalau bisa"_

" _Dasar kelinci! Akan aku tangkap kau"_

 _Laki-laki yang Jaehyun panggil dengan kelinci itupun kemudian menghentikan larinya. Dia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Jaehyun yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakanya. Wajahnya nampak merengut tidak suka memandang jaehyun yang semakin mendekat._

" _Yak! Kau barusan memanggilku kelinci! Kau mau mati?!"_

" _Yes, kena kau" Jaehyun berseru dengan girang sambil memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda di dekapannya. Menghiraukan teriakan 'Kau mau mati' yang keluar tadi._

" _Yaish! Lepaskan aku Jung. Jangan memelukku dengan sembarangan. Dan jangan pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Aku bukan kelinci!"_

" _Waeee? Hyung, kau itu sangat mirip dengan kelinci. Duh"_

" _Tapi kelinci itu bau Jae, aku tidak suka"_

" _Astaga hyung. Yang mirip dengan kelinci itu wajah imutmu, bukan baumu yang mirip kelinci Doyoung hyung"_

" _Tapi tetap saja"_

" _Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan kelinci, dengan syarat kau juga harus berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Jung babi. Hyung, aku tidak mirip babi tau! Aku kan ganteng, masa di samakan dengan babi" Jaehyun merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibirnya._

" _Kau itu mirip babi Jae! Makanmu sangat banyak seperti mereka." Doyoung tersenyum lima jari setelah berkata demikian. Jaehyun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas sedih. Mau bagaimanapun Jaehyun tidak akan tega memarahi Doyoung hyungnya._

" _Ck, terserahmu hyung. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Pasti Eomma sudah ada di depan rumah menungguku pulang. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajahnya, Hii"_

" _Itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau malah mengajakku jalan-jalan bukannya sepulang sekolah langsung pulang saja."_

" _Aku kan ingin mengajakmu kencan hyung. Lagi pula sekarang cherry blossom sedang bermekaran. Kau kan suka sekali dengan cherry blossom"_

" _Apa?! Yak! Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu! Dan jangan berani-berani kau menyogokku dengan iming-iming cherry blossom"_

" _Hyung? Kau menyakiti hatiku" Kata jaehyun sambil meringis pura-pura merasa kesakitan._

" _Terserahlah."Doyoung berseru pasrah. Jaehyun tertawa senang mendengarnya._

" _Kajja kita pulang!"Seru Jaehyun sambil menggandeng tangan Doyoung._

" _Jaehyun-ah" Dengan pelan Doyoung memanggil Jaehyun yang berjalan dengan diang sambil menggenggam tangannya._

" _Waeyo hyung?"_

" _Gendong aku~ Aku capek berlari tadi"_

" _Shirreo. Kau punya kaki sendiri hyung. Aku juga capek mengejarmu"_

" _Ayolah~"_

" _Tidak mau hyung"_

" _Jae hyeon-ah~"_

" _No hyung"_

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Saat itu Jaehyun berakhir dengan menggendong Doyoung sampai di depan rumahnya. Punggunya terasa kebas setelahnya, walaupun tubuh hyungnya itu kecil, tetapi tetap saja tubuh siswa _Junior High School_ seperti Jaehyun tak sekuat tubuh orang dewasa. Tapi Jaehyun tidak pernah menyesal karena punggunya harus nyeri jika dia bisa melihat Doyoung hyungnya tersenyum dengan senang.

Jaehyun tersadar dari ingatan masa lalunya saat butiran salju mengenai wajahnya, dia kemudian berlari saat salju yang turun semakin lebat. Tadi saat dia keluar apartemennya dia lupa untuk membawa payung.

Jaehyun membersihkan rambutnya dari butiran salju sesaat setelah dia sampai di sebuah halte. Masih beberapa menit lagi hingga bus yang memiliki rute ke arah apartemennya datang, jadi Jaehyun memutuskan untuk sejenak duduk di sana.

Jaehyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Atensinya mengikuti arah butiran salju yang terbawa angin.

Musim dingin sudah datang, dan sebentar lagi musim semi akan menggantikannya. Jaehyun sudah lupa berapa kali dia menghitung musim dingin hingga tahun ini. Hitungannya telah berhenti pada musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu. Dulu saat musim dingin akan berakhir, dia akan sangat senang menantikannya karena saat musim dingin berakhir maka musim semi yang akan menggantikannya. Saat musim semi itulah _cherry blossom_ akan bermekaran dan Jaehyun akan berkunjung ke sebuah taman yang sering dia kunjungi dulu untuk menemui seseorang yang ditunggunya.

.

.

" _Kyaa~ Wah cherry blossomnya benar-benar indah, iyakan Jae?"_

" _Hm" Jaehyun memjawab dengan tidak semangat. Moodnya pagi ini benar-benar hancur._

" _Yak! Jawab dengan benar Jung! Kau kenapa sih, dari tadi murung terus. Kau sedang patah hati ya?"_

" _Hyung? Lihat aku" Jaehyun memandang Doyoung dengan serius._

" _Wae?"_

" _Aku dengar dari eomma bahwa paman Kim akan pindah ke Jepang. Benarkah itu hyung? Apakah kau akan ikut pindah juga?"_

" _K-kau sudah tau?" Doyoung menunduk tidak berani menatap mata jaehyun. Dia merasa seperti pencuri yang telah ketahuan mencuri._

" _Hyung, Kau juga akan pindah?" Sekali lagi Jaehyun bertanya untuk meyakinkan Doyoung, dan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua itu hanya sebuah kebohongan._

" _Iya" Jawab Doyoung ada gunanya lagi Doyoung menyembunyikannya. Toh Jaehyun sudah tahu._

" _Sebenarnya setelah hari ini berakhir aku ingin mengatakan hal tersebut padamu, tapi kau sudah tahu terlebih dahulu"Doyoung berkata dengan sedih._

" _Jadi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun tak percaya._

" _Aku, aku tidak tau Jaehyun-ah. Kau tahu sendiri pekerjaan Appaku yang sering berpindah tugas"_

" _Ayolah hyung. Kau jangan pindah. Kau menetap di sini saja. Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku, kau bisa memakai kamar kakakku. Eomma pas-.."_

" _Stop it Jae! Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di sini sendirian apalagi tinggal di rumahmu. Kau jangan egois seperti ini."Doyoung mengatakannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jujur dia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Jaehyun, tetapi Doyoung juga tidak mungkin berpisah dengan keluarganya dan tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Dia masih remaja yang baru menginjak tingkat 3 Junior High School._

" _Aku tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Apaa, eomma, dan Donghyun hyung."_

" _Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Tanya Jaehyun dengan sedih._

" _Kau jahat hyung!" Setelahnya Jaehyun memilih pergi meninggalkan Doyoung yang memantung mendengar perkataannya._

" _JAEHYUN-AH! JUNG JAEHYUN!" Doyoung berseru untuk memanggil Jaehyun, tetapi laki-laki Jung tersebut nampak acuh._

' _Greb'_

" _Jaehyun-ah dengarkan aku." Doyoung berhasil mengejar Jaehyun. Kemudian membawa tubuh jaehyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya._

" _Dengarkan aku dulu, okey. Aku minta maaf karena aku harus meninggalkanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Appa untuk pindah. Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan kembali Jaehyun-ah. Aku akan kembali" Kata Doyoung mantab sambil menatap tepat di mata Jaehyun._

" _Saat cherry blossom mulai bermekaran, aku akan kembali padamu. Jadi tunggulah aku!" Diakhir dengan Doyoung yang mengecup bibir Jaehyun secara singkat. Dan saat itulah jaehyun mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya._

.

.

Tapi saat _cherry blossom_ mulai berguguran dan musim berganti, Doyoung tidak pernah kembali. Tahun pertama sejak kepindahan Doyoung, Jaehyun pergi ke taman saat _cherry blossom_ bermekaran. Dia dengan semangat menunggu Doyoung hyungnya yang sudah berjanji padanya. Jaehyun masih setia menunggu bahkan hingga _cherry blossom_ mulai berguguran, Doyoung tidak kembali dan jaehyun pulang dengan wajah yang lesu.

Hal tersebut kembali terulang di musim semi tahun berikutnya, Jaehyun masih setia untung berkunjung ke taman tersebut. Tetapi Doyoung hyungnya kembali tidak muncul. Hingga pada musim semi tahun ketiga datang, Jaehyun hanya akan melewati taman tersebut, dia sudah tidak terlalu berharap bahwa hyungnya akan kembali. Tetapi di lubuk hatinya dia masih berharap akan melihat Hyungnya di taman tersebut.

' _Tin-tin'_

Jaehyun terkaget saat bus yang memili rute ke Apartemennya sudah berhenti di depan halte, dia terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari busnya telah tiba. Dengan buru-buru Jaehyun berlari ke dalam bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Baru beberapa saat Jaehyun menyamankan tubuhnya, _handphone_ yang ada di kantung celananya bergetar. Dengan segera jaehyun mengambil _handphone_ -nye. Senyumnya terkembang saat dia melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya.

"Halo hyung"

"..." Jaehyun tersenyum saat mendengar suara seseorang di seberang.

"Aku masih di bus hyung. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai. Apa kau terlalu merindukanku hingga meneleponku sambil marah-marah?" tanya jaehyun dengan Jahil.

"..." Jaehyun sedikit menjauhkan telinganya, mungkin seseorang itu sedang berteriak kepadanya.

"Iya sayang. Lain kali aku akan bilang padamu"

"..."

"Iya. Hmm. Love you too"

Hah. Jaehyun hanya bisa berdoa, semoga saat dia sampai di apartemennya nanti telinganya akan selamat dari omelan sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Seoul, April 2015

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman yang di kujunginya tersebut. Sudah 2 tahun lebih dia tidak mengunjungi taman ini saat musim semi setelah kejadian yang membuatnya membenci tempat ini.

.

.

 _Jaehyun sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Dia sudah seperti orang yang konyol untuk 7 tahun terakhir ini. Dan dia akan mengakhirinya hari ini. Ya dia sudah bertekat untuk datang ke taman ini, tempat yang terakhir dia kunjungi bersama Doyoung hyungnya beberapa tahun silam._

 _Jaehyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Tangannya sibuk untuk mengutak-atik handphonenya. Mungkin dia akan menunggu di taman ini hanya sebentar saja. Pikirannya sudah menunyuruhnya untuk menhentikan aksi konyolnya yang menunggu Doyoung tapi dia ingin mengikuti perasahaannya untuk kali ini._

 _Tidak terasa sudah satu jam lamanya Jaehyun menunggu di taman tersebut. Jaehyun merasa haus dan dia memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dulu sebelum dia pulang. Yah Jaehyun sudah menyerah._

" _Jaehyun-ah" Jaehyun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dengan penasaran dia mencari sumber suara tersebut._

 _Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Merasa lambaian tangan tersebut tertuju kepadanya, jaehyun pun mendatangi orang tersebut._

" _Jaehyun-ah apa kabar? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." Orang tersebut tersenyum ramah ke arah Jaehyun._

" _Donghyun hyung?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan ragu._

" _Hahaha, syukurlah kau masih ingat denganku"Donghyun menjawab dengan bahagia._

" _H-hyung, kau ada di Korea?"_

" _Ya. Sudah 3 tahun ini aku ada di Korea"_

" _3 Tahun?!"Jaehyun berseru kaget._

" _Iya. Keluarga kami sudah kembali ke Seoul 3 tahun lalu. Kami membeli rumah baru di daerah sini. Katanya kau sudah pindah dari rumah lamamu ya? Kita tidak bisa menjadi tetangga lagi jadinya."Jelas Donghyun sambil bercanda_

 _Jaehyun mematung. Ternyata Doyoung hyungnya sudah ada di Korea sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan dia tidak tahu. Jadi selama ini, seseorang yang di tunggunya telah kembali. Jaehyun mengembangkan senyumnya, akhirnya penantiannya tidak akan sia-sia._

" _Hyung, Doyoung hyung sekarang ada dimana?" jaehyun dengan antusias bertanya pada Donghyun. Tetapi sinar bahagia tersebut memudar saat Jaehyun melihat Donghyun yang tersenyum pedih._

" _Kau belum mendengar kabar tentang Doyoung ternyata"_

" _Kabar? Doyoung hyung? Ada apa dengan Doyoung hyung, hyung?!"Dengan panik Jaehyun bertanya pada Donghyun._

" _Doyoung telah pergi 3 tahun lalu Jaehyun-ah." Jawab Donghyun dengn sedih._

" _Bagaimana bisa?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan lemah._

" _Kanker otak. Kami terlambat mengetahui kalau Doyoung terkena kanker otak, dan sudah stadium akhir. Saat itu permintaan terkahirnya hanya ingin kembali ke Seoul dan di makamkan di tempat dia di lahirkan. Jadi kami sekeluarga kembali ke Seoul. Aku berfikir kau sudah tau kabar dari Doyoung, Jaehyun-ah"_

" _Doyoung hyung" Jaehyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata-kata. Doyoung hyungnya, cinta pertamanya. Laki-laki manis yang di tunggunya selama ini, ternyata telah pergi._

 _Penantiannya selama 7 tahun ini terasa sia-sia dan Jaehyun merasa dia seperti orang bodoh. Dai menuggu sesuatu yang tak mungkin akan datang._

.

.

Jaehyun beranjak meninggalkan bangku taman yang sudah dia duduki selama 30 menit itu. Kenangan 2 tahun silam membuatnya enggan untuk mengunjungi taman ini lagi.

' _Hyung, aku harap kau bahagia disana. Karena akupun mencoba untuk bahagia disini'_

"Aduhh"

Jaehyun nampak panik. Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa sengaja Jaehyun menabrak seseorang. Dengan buru-buru Jaehyun membantu orang tersebut untuk berdiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Lain kali hati-hati kalau berjalan" Sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya, laki-laki yang di tabrak oleh Jaehyun menyahut dengan datar.

"Kau-.." Belum sempat Jaehyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia terkejut saat laki-laki yang di tabarkanya tersebut dengan datar melihat ke arahnya.

' _Holly shit! Bagaimana mungkin?'_ Jaehyun terkejut saat laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan hyung kelincinya, Doyoung hyungnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Laki-laki yang di tabrak Jaehyun tersebut bertanya dengan ketus saat Jaehyun malah memandanginya dengan intens.

"Hyung, kau kembali?"

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

Hallo, peachdoy disini^^

Hah, sebenarnya aku gatau aku ngetik apaan. Heheh

Doyi juga bingun sebenarnya tema season itu kek gimana, ya semoga ff ini sesuai dengan tema^^

So, terima kasih untuk admin yang sudah membuat event Jaedo ini. Semoga makin banyak yang bikin ff tentang jaedo.

Last, terima kasih yang sudah baca, follow, favorite, dan review.

Love you


End file.
